Derpy/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png|Wow, Twilight calm down Derpy 'Surprise!' S1E1.png|Derpy yelling surprise for Twilight. Popular background ponies S01E01.png Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png|You always throw the best parties Pinkie Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png|Making friends is what you do, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie introduction Twilight Sparkle party S1E01.png|Almost there... Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'You surprised?' S1E1.png|Don't you wanna enjoy the partay? Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png|Come on Twilight, Enjoy the party. Derpy seems to be enjoying it Pinkie Pie 'if it were quiet' S1E1.png|Derpy is still in the background Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png|Wink Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie wide smile S01E01.png| :D Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know?' S1E1.png|I just had to throw a party, ya know? Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png|I don't think she wants to enjoy the party Pinkie, you'll get her next time Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Twilight is tired S1E1.png|Making friends is more important than studying... Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png|Follow the direction of Twilight Sparkle's horn... Twilight drinking S01E01.png|Near the cup. Twilight shocked S01E01.png Derpy derping.png|Where it all began... Pinkie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png Pinkie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png Every pony cheers S1E01.png|There's Derpy in the lower-right corner Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png|A flying Derpy Everyone gasps at Celestia's disappearance S1E01.png|Same place as before Friendship is Magic, part 2 Derpy Hooves happy with Lyra Heartstrings S1E02.png|Derpy and Lyra Heartstrings going to the party. Derpy, Lyra Heartstrings, and Dizzy Twister run for the party S1E02.png The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png|The amazing Wonderbolts!!! Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png|Leaving a smoke trail behind them The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png|What was that,it just cut through the show. Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png|An awesome Rainbow Dash appears! The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png|Derpy beside Parasol and Rainbowshine. Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|Shield your eyes,Derpy. The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|Derpy Hooves in a crowd Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|Derpy way in the back Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png|Derpy in Rarity's dream wedding to Prince Blueblood. Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png|You're so popular all of a sudden Twilight Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png|This is about to get nasty.....for Spike Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png|She teleported, I wonder how Spike's doing. I smell burned scales Applebuck Season The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|Derpy can be seen on the right Any more interruptions S1E04.png Derpy "muffins" crop S1E4.png|Muuuuuffins! Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie questioning Derpy as to Rainbow Dash's whereabouts S1E5.png|Pinkie asking Derpy where Rainbow Dash is. Boast Busters The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png|Derpy in the lower-right corner Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png Crowd standing wide eyed S1E4.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|Who are you ponies looking at? Derpy in the background S1E6.png 3 Derpy clones.png|Three Derpy clones in this scene Derpy angry at Snips and Snails S1E06.png|Even Derpy isn't happy with you two. Derpy Hooves.png|Most of the time you look happy Derpy Derpy crowd.png|In the same spot as before Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png|Derpy watching Trixie Dragonshy Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E08.png Pegasi clearing the smoke S1E7.png|Derpy and other pegasi clearing the dragon's smoke. Look Before You Sleep Sweetie Drops and Derpy clearing branches S01E08.png Derpy flying S1E8.png|Derpy as she appears in episode 8, her eyes are not walled Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png Swarm of the Century Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png|You're the only one flying Derpy Winter Wrap Up Crowd 1 S1E11.png|Derpy listening to the Mayor's "inspirational" speech. Crowd 2 S1E11.png|More speech listening. Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Weather Team S1E11.png|Joining the rest of the Weather Team. Winter Wrap Derp S1E11.png|Derpy wrapping up Winter. Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png Derpy has blue eyes S1E11.png|Derpy tending the clouds Sprinkle Medley and Derpy re-colour fly by S1E11.png AJ and RD arguing S1E11.png Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png Derpy lookalike bringing back birds S1E11.png Call of the Cutie Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png Cute-ceañera S1E12.png|Derpy attending Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera. Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png Fillies Dancing S1E12.Png Fall Weather Friends Derpy holding a rose S1E13.png|Derpy holding a rose during the Iron Pony Comp. Rainbow Dash tossing a bale of hay S1E13.png Derpy watching the footballs S1E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|Derpy can be spotted in the crowd Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest doing calisthenics S1E13.png Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png|Complete shot Twilight "experience it myself" S1E13.png Suited For Success Hoity Toity's arrival 1 S1E14.png Hoity Toity's arrival 2 S1E14.png|Derpy loves fashion. Hoity Toity end of catwalk S01E14.png Hoity Toity clop for cushion S01E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Feeling Pinkie Keen The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png|Derpy is loading boxes which are about to drop on an unsuspecting Twilight Derpy id.png|Still image from Feeling Pinkie Keen Derpy clean.gif|Derpy in Feeling Pinkie Keen Derpy embarrassed S1E15.png|Uhh oops! Taken after the anvil and piano fall on Twilight Sonic Rainboom Derpy flying around in Cloudsdale S1E16.png|Derpy... well, being Derpy. Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png DerpyCompetition2.png|Derpy talking with other competitors Derpy with her number tag S1E16.png|Derpy wearing her number backwards... Derpy and Lucky Clover S1E16.png|Derpy! Derpy with number 15 sticker S1E16.png|Derpy proud of herself at the Best Young Flyer competition Extreme closeup of Derpy S1E16.png|Derpy's number 15. Derpy spectating S1E16.png|Derpy's eyes are normal when she spectates. Merry May, Rainbowshine and Derpy enjoying the sight S1E16.png|Derpy feeling the glorious raise of Rarity's wings. Rainbow Dash diving Derpy Hooves clones S1E16.png|Spectators watch as Rainbow Dash streaks downward to rescue the Wonderbolts and Rarity. Pinkie, AJ, and Fluttershy carry victorious RD on their backs S1E16.png|Derpy behind Rainbow´s crown. The Show Stoppers Derpy smile.png|Derpy smiles Derp-3.gif|(Click to view animation) Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png|Watching Scootaloo and the spot where she's going to land at the same time Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png|Derpy, seems impressed by Scootaloo's moves. Green Isn't Your Color derpyheartsfashion.png|Derpy: Fashion Afficianado. Derpy Hooves S1E20 camera flash.gif|My eyes! Rarity_well_forget_you_S1E20.png|One Derpy behind Twinkleshine, another behind Lemon Hearts. Fluttershy being mobbed S1E20.png|Fluttershy, you seem like you're surrounded Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png|Now Twilight Sparkle is out of the picture. Fluttershy flying down the runway S1E20.png|The mare so nice they showed her twice. Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png|"Son, I am derp." The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png|Derpy. Derpy everywhere. Derpy in a crowd S1E23.png|Derpy Hooves about to see Princess Celestia's shining glory. The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png|Derpy hooves, Young Twilight, and Derpy twin watching Princess Celestia. Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png|For some reason, Derpy is the same age in the flashback that she is now. Derpy watching the play S1E23.png|An ageless Derpy Hooves amazed by young Rarity's costume designs. The Best Night Ever Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|Derpy Derping in line... Or not... that's for Applejack to decide. Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png|Derpy singing after Twilight's verse during "At The Gala." Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png|Looking pretty happy. Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png|Derpy at the bottom left corner, and another partially-obscured Derpy behind a pink-maned pony at the bottom right corner. Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png|Standing outside the VIP section. Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png|Derpy is a VIP member to the Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|Derping in the Grand Galloping Gala VIP section. Category:Character gallery pages